


Flames: A Sort Warrior Cats Fanfiction

by squids__in__space



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squids__in__space/pseuds/squids__in__space
Summary: this was for a civics project





	1. Chapter 1

Dappledfur got up and stretched, looking out at Shadowclan’s camp. Greenleaf had come, bringing forests full of prey. 

Pawsteps sounded outside the entrance to the camp as, Nightstar, their leader along with some other cats, came back from a hunting patrol. He walked up to our aforementioned Dappledfur, the deputy of the clan, the rest of the patrol dropping their prey on the fresh-kill pile behind them. 

“Shall I organize a border patrol now that you’ve come back, or wait till sunhigh?” The brown spotted tabby asked. 

“That would be fi- ” Nightstar started to respond, as a yowl cut through the camp. Greenfeather came running from the medicine den towards the two cats, with terror splashed across his face. 

“What happened Greenfeather?” Nightstar asked the small black cat. 

Panting slightly, he responded;

“Starclan -  I - I had a vision,” He said. “Our camp is going to be destroyed by a fire!” The medicine cat finished, looking over at the two cats in front of him. The rest of their clanmates had been surprised by the sudden proclamation, thus forming a crowd around the medicine cat to hear what he had said. 

A gray-ish long-haired queen, gasped in shock.

“What will we do? My kits, what will happen to them? We need to leave now!” The she-cat said frantically, as the other cat voiced their concerns too. 

“EVERYONE! Please calm down, we know this news is sudden, but the deputy, medicine cat and I need to speak about what to do. We will tell you all next sunrise, after we have reached a decision.” With those words, Nightstar turned and walked towards his den, motioning with his tail for Dappledfur and Greenfeather to follow. 

Nightstar cast his gaze on the two cats. Turning to Greenfeather, he asked,

“Can you tell us exactly what you saw?” 

Greenfeather nodded.

“I was sorting herbs in the medicine den, when all of a sudden all the herbs burst into flames and died. Then I saw the forest being burnt down by the fire in a great storm. The lake flooded over our and Riverclan’s territories, and the fire nearly burnt all of our territory.” The black-furred cat paused. “Then I was back in the medicine den and ran to tell you.” He finished.

“Well it’s obvious that we need to leave soon. We should also tell the other clan leaders what happened at the gathering in two days,”  Dappledfur said. “We can then focus on how to safely get all of our cats out of danger. I think we could ask Thunderclan if they could take us until our camp is safe to go back to. Anyone else have an idea?” She looked to Nightstar who had been listening to them speak and now wore a thoughtful expression on his face. 

I agree with you, Dappledfur,” He said. “Greenfeather, you can tell the other clans what you have seen, and, Dappledfur we can ask one of the other clans about letting us stay on their territory for some time,” Nightstar finished.

Greenfeather nodded.

“That sounds about right,” Greenfeather agreed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, just before sunrise, a storm started to gather on the horizon. As the sun rose, the clan cats glanced worriedly in it’s direction, remembering the medicine cat’s ominous words. Icetail, the grey-ish she-cat who had spoken earlier, was busy watching over her kits, while Mousepelt, another queen, though her kits were apprentices now, was in a border patrol. 

 The sun had risen now and the day was steadily getting hotter, and the Shadowclan camp was a flurry of activity, some were off hunting, or on a border patrol, and the apprentices were training.

 

Nightstar and the cats he had chosen set off in the night towards the gathering. Greenfeather and Dappledfur followed closely behind, with the rest of the cats taking up the rear. Nightstar slowed down for some paces and jumped across the fallen tree and onto the island where the Gathering was held. 

Jumping his way up the tree in the center, he nodded a greeting to the four other leaders.

Ferretstar, the leader of Windclan, when all the cats had settled, motioned with his tail for the Gathering to start.

“Windclan has done well this newleaf. We have two new apprentices, Flintpaw and Rustpaw.” Two young apprentices looked around and held their heads up as all the clan cats cheered their names. “We have plenty of prey and Cinderstripe is expecting kits.” The Windclan leader finished.

The Thunderclan and Riverclan leaders then shared what news they had and then came Shadowclan's turn.

“Shadowclan, as always is doing well,” Nightstar said. “However just two days ago, our medicine cat, Greenfeather, received a vision from Starclan.” He motioned with his head to Greenfeather, who then told the cats what he had seen. 

The cats shuffled around nervously, unsure of how to react to the news, and Nightstar asked the Thunderclan leader if they would let his cats on their territory for some time, and they agreed, if not reluctantly. Then the Gathering was over and the cats dispersed back to their separate camps.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Thunder rumbled and rain beat down on the Shadowclan cats as they returned to their camp. As they rushed into the camp, lightning struck down on a nearby tree and fire quickly spread, despite the pouring rain. 

“We need to evacuate everyone before our camp floods!” Nightstar shouted. The cats immediately ran to each other and squeezed through the entrance of the camp as the water slowly started to rise. 

The cats set off in the direction of Thunderclan’s territory, their rain soaked fur gleaming with each crack of lightning as the fire spread. 

When they reached Thunderclan’s camp the rain had grown stronger and the cats were freezing. The fire had gone out, but as Greenfeather had seen, had destroyed their camp. 

The Thunderclan cats welcomed them with hospitality and the Shadowclan cats stayed there for three moons till their territory had grown back and left. 

When they came back, they started the slow process of rebuilding the camp and finished by the start of Leaf-bare, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
